1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter baskets, filter bags used therein, in pressurized filter systems, and more particularly, to the construction of the filter basket and bag to improve the life of the filter bag.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The prior art discloses devices used in pressurized continuously operated filter systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,559 issued to Levin et al. on Apr. 29, 1997, which a threaded vessel cap that seals the filter bag to a lower body member.
Another apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,188 issued to Kirsgalvis on Nov. 24, 1998, which utilizes a bulbous lip, that frictionally engages the housing to secure and seal the bag at the housing and basket.